kodochafandomcom-20200213-history
Burutcha
The Burutcha Buzzer is a walkie-talkie-like device that Sana Kurata uses to communicate with Rei Sagami and later Akito Hayama. Appearance and Function Appearance Burutcha is a device that has a picture of the anime's mascot, Babbit, on the front: a blue-winged white rabbit with a heart on its torso. In some episodes Burutcha takes on a slightly altered appearance but it still has the same features. Burutcha has a box-like shape but is slightly rounded at the top and bottom. A few episodes after is first appearance, Burutcha is slightly thinner than it was before, but eventually it becomes thicker once again. The device is a light shade of blue and sometimes features a slightly smaller version of Babbit beneath the first one. On the front of the device, near the bottom, there are four yellow buttons lined up in a row, marked "A", "B", "C", and "D". A small button the same shade as the device rests beside the large Babbit's right ear. A black cord runs from the top of the device. Function The Burutcha is intended to be used between two people, to communicate with them almost like walkie-talkies. If a certain button on the Burutcha Buzzer is pressed, it alerts the other person and causes ''their ''Burutcha to buzz. When buzzed, Burutcha is powerful enough to cause a whole person's body to judder if it comes in contact with it. (This often causes funny moments in the anime, because while a character is buzzed by Burucha, they are often doing something that requires intense detail and concentration.) Burucha can also be used to send out worded messages in code, but according to Akito, these messages can be hard to decode sometimes; once Sana tried to send a long code to Akito but he had trouble decoding the message fully. Use The Burutcha was originally given to Sana by Rei after she made an outburst about Akito on ''Child's Toy, ''as he was worried that Akito might want to enact his revenge on her for exposing his actions on live television. Rei informed her about Burutcha's functions and told her to buzz him just in case she needed his protection or needed a ride. Sometimes Sana buzzes him on Burutcha if she needs him to pick her up whereas he buzzes her on Burutcha if she needs to remember about something having to do with her acting career. In a later episode, after Akito called Sana because he thought his dad was dying, Sana gave him a Burutcha so he could page her if something good or bad had happened to him. She then demonstrated how Burutcha worked, irritating him in the process. Whenever she needs him, Sana pages Akito on Burutcha and he does the same. They also buzz each other in various funny scenarios, like Akito enacting revenge on Sana for irritating him or Sana buzzing Akito to slow him down as he tried to get away from her. Trivia * Sana gave Akito a code book intended for decoding messages sent over Burutcha. It was entitled ''Burutcha Cryptology for Former Boss Monkeys, ''and Sana was Editor in Chief of the book. Category:A to Z